1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cymbals, particularly cymbals which are centrally suspended from a support device for playing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cymbals are made in various categories according to variations in size, weight and surface curvature, the latter variation including various tapers, and surface curvatures varying from a substantially uniform or "flat topped" curvature to those which have a central cup or "bell," which is of shorter radius than the remainder or "bow" of the cymbal and rises above it. Cymbals are also made especially for different uses, such as those played singly, and paired cymbals which are struck together, hand held or by foot pedal stand.
The invention is applicable to cymbals of all categories but more particularly to cymbals played individually and which are provided with a central aperture to receive a pin on a supporting stand to suspend the cymbal for playing. The support stands are usually provided with an adjustable top by which the suspension of the cymbal may be varied from horizontal to various angles thereto to suit the convenience of the player.
The tone of high quality cymbals contains a blend of virtually all the notes of the scale or their harmonic complements, made up of a fundamental tone or "bell tone," and overtones. Cymbals of the different categories mentioned vary from one another quite distinctly in tone. But, even cymbals of a given category and seeming identity each has its characteristic distinct tone, according to its unique dominant pitch and response to sympathetic vibration. Therefore, a cymbal player for orchestra or dance band usually has available to him a number of cymbals of different characteristic tone which, from his knowledge thereof, he can select to match the requirements of the score being played, or to produce a desired tonal blend.